His Key, Her Lock, Their Connection
by theforgotten09
Summary: Yuffie mentions the Keyblade can unlock a number of things. But is her heart one of them? oneshot rated M for content.


"So, do you wanna try it?" Sora asked a now prostrate Yuffie. The Keyblade Wielder lay straight on top of her, his warm breath on her neck. Yuffie suddenly didn't know what to say.

* * *

Yuffie had always been the curious sort. This feature got her into trouble most of the time and Leon had to constantly bail her out of it. Something he seemed to get tired of doing. But she was restless, sick of being in Traverse Town. She was sick of not seeing the sun or being able to stay out late.

"Why can't you be more like Aerith?" he growled in exasperation, "Aerith knows how to stay out of trouble." Yuffie cringed in embarrassment. He was always comparing her to the other young woman here. Aerith was super feminine and had all the lovely characteristics to go with it. Yuffie was still thirteen and had the body to show for it. She told herself she didn't mind being jailbait (though she didn't know what that was, she assumed all girls her age were jailbait), her figure made it easy for her to jump from building to building.

Lately she was getting restless in more ways than one. She found herself looking at Leon more often and having weird thoughts about him. She never said such a thing out loud though. At night she felt a stirring inside; a type of burning between her thighs-what was this? She thought maybe she could talk to Aerith and maybe get some answers. After all, she was older than her and would know what this was about. Right?

She decided to pay her a visit and went to knock on her door when she heard weird moaning sounds coming from behind it. She being the curious type, inched closer to hear what was going on. Suddenly, the door cracked open just a little bit and she took the opportunity to see what was going on. The poor girl wasn't prepared for it.

Leon was sitting on the bed, his head tilted back as if in a trance, his shirt was off and moans were escaping his mouth in shorts gasps. His hips thrust forward every few seconds. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and then Yuffie saw why. Aerith was on her knees between his legs, sucking on what he had between them. She was naked from the waist up and seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. The younger girl knew she was doing something wrong, she should look away but she couldn't. It was sickly fascinating and piqued her curiosity more than ever. She felt the burning between her thighs and before she knew it...her hand dipped between her thighs..

...

She managed to get away without a sound. This weird feeling came over her. She suddenly had a feeling she knew what these stirrings were. Did this mean she wanted to do what they were doing? The images flashed through her mind again and again. Did she like what she saw? What did this mean?

Leon noticed she was quiet at mealtime, but he didn't say a word. Afterwards he asked her what was up. She mumbled some sort of answer and began to walk towards her room. He didn't stop her. He probably chalked it up to her growing up. Yuffie sat on her bed and thought things over. It was confusing. She thought about the things she saw and felt the stirrings again. She_ wanted_ to do things like that, there was this feeling that if she did things like that, Leon would like her more. He liked Aerith a lot and talked about her all the time. After what she saw, it made sense. He liked her because she did those things, right?

Suddenly she heard a commotion and hurried outside. Leon had just battled somebody, a boy. And he had a Keyblade. She suddenly began to be filled with excitement. There was a boy here her age! After he and Leon talked, he stayed around. He had met Donald and Goofy and had formed an alliance. He had been in training a few days, making sure he was ready to go find his friends.

Yuffie sat in the bath frustrated. She didn't have a chance to talk to him at all. Leon kept him busy with training and he told her to stay out of it. That made her so mad! Why couldn't Leon see her as anything but a child. He treated her like his own daughter and she hated that. He wasn't that much older than her, and she could take care of herself. Suddenly, the door opened and someone else stepped in, it was him!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here!" he said nervously and hurried back out before she could say a word. She met him later that day and he must have been taking the day off because Leon and the others weren't around.

"Hey, about earlier...I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "I kinda messed up back there." He smiled at her. Yuffie felt her heart leap and she suddenly felt shy.

"It's alright, you didn't bother me," she said with a grin, "You could've stayed." She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands. She wasn't supposed to say things like that! It was inappropriate to say to a guy! Sora looked at her for a moment and then looked away.

"I wish I had," he said quietly. They both exchanged glances and then looked away.

"We should go somewhere else," she said quietly, "follow me." Once they were safely behind her door the conversation continued.

"You wish you had stayed? Why" she asked as she sat on the bed. Sora stood in front of her, hands behind his head.

"I don't know why...it's this weird feeling I have. My friend Riku told me about it. He felt weird whenever he was around girls," he related softly, "He later told me what it was like to do things with them. He said it felt amazing." Sora looked at Yuffie with an unreadable expression.

"What sorts of things did he do?" Yuffie asked leaning forward.

"We can only do it if you want to," Sora said looking around nervously. Yuffie nodded, wondering what sort of things this boy knew. Was it similar to what she saw Aerith and Leon doing? "Well, he said something about laying on top of girls and kissing..." he began.

"So, do you wanna try it?" Sora asked a now prostrate Yuffie. The Keyblade Wielder lay straight on top of her, his warm breath on her neck. Yuffie suddenly didn't know what to say. She nodded quietly, not able to speak. She closed her eyes as her lips met his. It was a weird feeling. She could feel it travel from her lips to every inch of her body. She wanted more. This feeling...was amazing.

Sora started undressing her, first tugging on her straps and pulling her shirt down until her small breasts were visible. The sudden rush of air made her nipples hard and stand upright. Sora kissed her from her neck to her breasts in a clumsy manner. This was his first time trying things too. Had he felt the same thing she had?

"Can I try something?" she asked after a moment, relishing his touches. He looked up from her chest and nodded. "Lets trade places," she said as she stood up. He sat on her bed shirtless as she began to undo his pants. She held back a gasp as his dick came into view. She had never seen one before and it looked big to her, standing straight up with a clear fluid bubbling to its top.

_Aerith sucked on this?_ She asked herself as she took it in her small hands. She decided to try it and lowered her mouth to its tip and licked it. Sora gave a shudder and closed his eyes. It felt good to him. She licked it all over, feeling it twitch beneath her wet tongue. Sora was stifling moans as she took him in her mouth, sucking him eagerly. She didn't really like the taste, but she kept sucking. Maybe she was beginning to like it?

Suddenly she felt a warm liquid hit her tongue. It tasted bitter and nasty but she didn't have a place to spit it out, so she closed her eyes and swallowed it all. _Yuck__, that's what comes out of there? _She looked up at Sora who seemed a little bit dazed. That had never happened to him before.

"Do you want me to do more things with you?" he asked between breaths. Yuffie stood up and nodded. They shed the rest of their clothes and Sora was on top of her again. He was licking her inner thighs and was amazed at the feeling. And when he finally licked her between her legs she had to bite her lip to not make any noise. "Can I put this in you?" Sora asked, gesturing between his legs. Yuffie hesitated for a moment. She wanted this, right? Aerith must have done this with Leon before, so it was okay for her wasn't it?

"Yes," she said softly. The feeling of him going inside her was weird. He was bigger than her opening itself and didn't really "fit". It hurt a bit when he started thrusting, but then a warmth spread from his point of entry over her body. Sora was looking down at her with a different expression. He liked the feeling she was giving him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, clumsily. In fact he actually fell on her, sliding out of her in the process.

"I'm sorry!" he said in embarrassment, turning red and palming his face. "I didn't mean to. I guess you must think that I'm stupid huh?"

"Er, no..." Yuffie said gently, "It's your first time too...so it's okay to mess up,"she patted his head. That seemed to lift his spirits as he immediately got back to business.

...

About forty-five minutes later, they both lay side by side, exhausted from their tryst. Yuffie had fallen asleep but her mind was busy. Had she fallen in love with Sora? Was this what love felt like? She opened her eyes and glanced over to where he lay next to her, arms wrapped around her waist. She wasn't so sure.

The next day Sid greeted them, wondering where they had been. They had done "that" right after dinner that day and said nothing to Leon or Aerith about it. This was the day Sora had to leave to find his friends and save the Worlds. Saying goodbye was awkward because Yuffie already felt this longing in her heart to be with him. But she didn't have the courage to tell him what she was feeling. As he hugged her goodbye he gave her a look. It seemed like he knew already, but neither said a word. The exchange was so brief that nobody caught the number of feelings that were given. They were going to meet again.


End file.
